Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a nanowire bundle array controlling a path of incident light by controlling morphology, an optical film, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Control of optical and thermal characteristics of displays or windows is one of important light management strategies to provide efficient light systems to increase performance of optoelectronic devices.
So as to realize a device for efficiently collecting propagating, and scattering light incident upon the interiors and exteriors of optoelectronic devices, research into various nanostructure types having various shapes has been conducted. Since nanostructures based on a dielectric substance do not exhibit loss by parasitic absorption frequently occurring in nanostructures based on metal and have almost no effect on electrical properties of a device, the dielectric substance-based nanostructures are spotlighted as technology of efficiently controlling light flow and allowing simple design.
Meanwhile, researchers of the University of Maryland manufactured transparent paper with a high packing density by chemically treating cellulose fiber, a component of wood, having a several micrometer diameter and a high-performance light diffusing film based on the same, in 2014.
When such a light diffusing film based on a transparent paper is used, the film has a relatively thick thickness of several micrometers or more and, since paper based on cellulose fiber of wood is mainly used, is easily deformed at high temperature.
In addition, when a haze material scattering light is prepared using a method of manufacturing the light diffusing film based on the transparent paper, chemical treatment or compression by means of a machine is used, and thus, hazardous chemicals are used or high-cost equipment is required.
Accordingly, demand for a technology for controlling light characteristics to enhance performance of optoelectronic systems or optical systems is gradually increasing.